The other type
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: what if Jerry never died. Meet Dani Brewster, the lazy but somehow hardcore and mysterious sister of Charley. She expected her vacation at her hometown to be boring but wait till she finds out about Jerry. But Dani isn't the average hormone crazed teen. She holds a secret that may be the key to defeating Jerry once and for all or another creature ahead.
1. Chapter 1 : why does she look 14?

Danielle never wanted to come back to Clark County, Nevada. It was too damn hot. But endless calls from her mom telling her to spend the summer there were unbearable plus she was getting a little homesick.

"Got to love Vegas" note the sarcasm. Dani as she prefers to, goes out of her shiny blue bike. Not the bicycle but one with a mean engine. It looked like she killed people with this thing. She took off her helmet revealing her pretty young face. Dani had dark wavy hair with side bangs and blue eyes that looked kind of like contact lenses; she had average height but was taller than Charley. Overall she looked like a pale Vanessa Hudgens without the Spanish heritage. As she proceeded to go in her new house (the first one got destroyed by Jerry) she was stopped by none other than the still alive nightmare/hunk next door, Jerry Dandridge.

"Hey guy", Dani turned back, "you new here?" Jerry asked.

Everything about Jerry spelled H-O-T. His dark hair, pale skin, muscled body and you can't miss those almost black brown eyes that could stare right through your soul.

"No. this is my house" she replied.

Creepy.

Was her first impression. She didn't seem to notice about him being absolutely gorgeous. It looked like she's seen a lot of guys more good looking than him

"I'm Charley's sister." Jerry's eyes glinted.

"Another Brewster I see. Let's just hope you're not as stupid as him or yea. I'm fine either way" Jerry thought. He was looking forward to tasting this new gal.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

She snorted; "I don't give names to people whom I just met" she glared at him

Jerry smirked, "that's no way to make friends. We're neighbors. I'm Jerry Dandridge" he approached her and extended his arm for her to shake.

Dani extended hers, awkwardly. "Dani Brewster." She shook it but immediately let go.

"Whoa. Got good AC?" she touched her hand to warm it up. Jerry's hand was really cold.

He nodded, "Helps with the heat."

Dani wished he could have his AC. Jane never did let her air conditioner go higher than 26 degrees.

Jerry took a good look at her. In other words he checked her out. She was hot alright, even better than Amy.

"Dude. You're like 30 something. Stop checking me out."

Jerry couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"Feisty. I like that" he said in a teasing tone.

Dani's face broke in disgust, "you're sick man." She turned her back at Jerry. Strands of her hair swayed unto his face. He managed to take a good whiff at her scent.

"Strawberries and Vanilla" he thought. Dandridge has found another prey.

"DANIELLE" Jane greeted her daughter with multiple kisses and oxygen taking hugs. "I miss you so much sweetie" she hugged her even tighter. Dani couldn't breathe. She passed a mental note to Charley,

Get her off of me.

"Ok mom, I think Dani has had enough of your life threatening hugs and kisses" Jane let go of her daughter. Dani gasped for air.

"Thanks Char-char" he hated that nickname. "Come here big guy. Give your sister a hug" Dani spread her arms. Charley hesitated for a minute but not wanting to ruin the moment he hugged her.

Dani was the first one to break the hug, "Look how big you've grown. I still remember the day you, Ed and Adam pretend you were lame superheroes in mismatch colored tights. Man that was horrifying" she said in somewhat a mix of a sweet but insulting tone. Charley blush a light shade of pink.

Oh and Amy was present in the room. Charley was super embarrassed that Dani brought that up after all the years he tried to forget that moment. She just loved to torment him. Generally she loved to torture anyone.

Amy chuckled. She didn't know that story and urged Dani to tell her more.

"Come on. Let's not bring Charley's embarrassing moments to the reunion." He said.

They talked a lot during dinner time. Mostly about Dani's school life at her boarding school at Minnesota.

"So what's the name of the school?" Amy asked. She was still munching on her pork roast.

"Cross Academy" Dani replied.

"It's for the gifted" Jane said proudly.

"Really? How did you get accepted?" Amy continued to ask.

Dani shrugged her shoulders, "you know the usual. I took the exam and passed it."

"That's unlikely of you. Your grades are lower than mine back then." Charley says with his mouth full.

"Charley. Where are your manners" Jane scolded.

Dani was known back when she took middle school here as the cool, laid back, loner-ish, hardcore chick. She was known to act calmly to certain situations. Like when their father left her mother to be with some hooker and her twin brother died. She didn't have friends just acquaintances or as she calls it.

"Hey. I'm actually smart. But only when I want to." She defended.

"Do you use products?" asks Amy. She was curious of Dani's appearance. She looked nowhere near 18.

"Products?"

"It's just that you look exactly the same the last time I saw you and that was 3 years ago."

The table went silent.

"Yea Dani. Do you use anti-aging cream or something because I would like to get my hands on some of that" Jane says.

"You look fine Mom. My friend actually had me try her 'homemade anti-aging serum'. It worked and I tried it for 2 years."

"Can I get some of that?" her mom asked.

"Sorry, out of stock."

Both girls, Amy and Jane wore disappointing faces. Dani chuckled,

"I actually regret taking that stuff. It worked so well that I had trouble finding a part time job."

Dinner ended and Charley accompanied Amy to her house. Dani was ordered by Jane to take out the garbage the same time she decided she was going to wear her pajamas.

"I can't believe this" she muttered under her breath, "She made me take out the shitty garbage." Dani covered her sensitive nose. "Man I think I could smell vomit in there." She thought.

She was almost done dragging the garbage when,

"Hey guy" her face broke.

"Oh. It's you" she said dryly.

Jerry Dandridge was right in front of her, throwing her the most heart melting smirk that a normal teenager would experience. Sadly for him, Dani isn't just an ordinary hormone crazed teen.

"Shoo." Rude much.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**hi this is my first fanfic so please be kind. so this crossover might include some twlight and soul eater in later chapters.**

**I only own Dani. the rest of the characters are from fright night.**


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting to kill Dandridge

She was never polite. Her friends aren't even sure if she has any manners.

"That's kind of rude" Jerry says. "I'm just here to offer help. Need any?"

"What am I? 5?" she was already finished dragging the huge garbage bin on the side of the street. Jerry checked her out again, and then Dani remembered, she was wearing a blue silk sleeveless top with matching really short shorts. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Dani immediately covered her chest, "Stop staring you pervert" Jerry just grinned wider than the Cheshire cat.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Charley arrived. He was super pissed seeing his sister talking to his vampire archenemy. He went closer, shielding Dani. She was at his back. "Go away Jerry" he glared at him. Charley turned his head to face Dani, "He didn't do anything to you did he?" Dani nodded. Charley grabbed her arm and dragged her to her house. Jerry was left alone at the sidewalk.

But he was still grinning.

Dani loved her room. It was shrouded by her most favorite color, electric blue. The room was seemingly plain; there wasn't any normal crazy teen stuff on the walls or any of the shelves. There wasn't even any make-up. The scariest accessory was a brown teddy bear with one eye and an eye patch and the white stuffing was out on the right side.

Dani lay down on her blue bed and hugged her teddy bear tightly. Her brother kept on babbling about how Jerry was a vampire.

"How can you be calm in this situation? He's interested in you. And I know he wants your blood."

Dani snorted, "Jerry the vampire is the worst name given for a vamp. Charley vampires don't exist. You watch too much of those Peter Vincent shows."

"I'm telling you Dani. They're real. He killed a lot of people. Adam, Ed _" she cut him off,

"I thought Ed, died in an accident and Adam moved to Washington."

"Those are lies! Listen to me."

"I'm sorry. My ears seem to have been filled by earwax named the crazies" she taunted.

"Fine. Don't listen to me" he raised his hands in defeat. "Just don't come out a night, don't talk to him, and don't invite him over and never go inside his house. Don't even fall for his charms."

Charley went out of his sister's room. Dani rose and took some black cardboard and covered her windows.

'_ .beep' the_ alarm from her phoned sounded. She took off her dark blue nokia flip phone. She opened it and found a text message from 'D'

_Meet me at the mall tomorrow. Something important came up._ _And come here at 6, I know you won't wake up till noon._

"I swear it's like living with a vampire." Her mother commented as she opened then took out the black cardboard that Dani mounted on her windows last night. She groaned as the sunlight reached her face.

"Mom shut the drapes" she covered her face with her blanket, her voice still dry. "It's not noon yet."

"Even so young lady, get up from that bed and go out. It's a beautiful day; you need to get some sun. I mean look at your skin, I know you were born pale, but this is paler than usual." Jane took off the blanket that covered Dani.

She was still asleep and was snoring.

"Are you even listening? Get up!" no reply.

"That's it. You made me no choice"

'SPLASH' cold water reached Dani's face. It was enough for her to wake up, pissed.

"MOM!"

"Meet me downstairs and take your breakfast" her mother went out of her room.

Dani trudged all the way downstairs. A breakfast of sloppy Joes was waiting her.

She hates sloppy Joes, but still munched on one. The bland taste reached her taste buds, her eyes still drooping.

"Do I seriously need to splash you with water again?" Her mom threatened.

"Ahhh. That one never gets old" Charley says. He rose up and bid goodbye to Jane.

"Where are you going?" Dani said with her mouth still full.

"I'm going to Amy's"

"Liar!"

Charley quickly exited their house leaving the uninterested tires teen and the blonde mom.

Charley wasn't at Amy's. He was at Peter Vincent's newly fixed apartment. They were discussing about the new problem.

"I can't believe he's still alive" Peter said, sipping the blue colored alcohol.

"You're the expert. How come he's still alive?"

"I already told you. I do not know. He's not supposed to be breathing after you torched him."

"We have to kill him again "Charley offered. He wasn't going to allow having his sister eaten by the vamp.

"No can do comprande. He didn't die the last time. I can guarantee that he won't die this time"

"He's after my sister!" Peter almost choked on his drink.

"You have a sister?!"

"Yea she's 18-"

"Is she hot" Peter was seriously bringing this up.

"What? It's none of your concern. Anyways I already called Amy to leave here as soon as possible. She managed to convince her folks to spend the summer at Florida for now. And that leaves us two to kill the bloodsucker."

"I don't know mate. We got lucky last time"

"And I'm sure we can do it again. Any ideas to actually really kill him"

Peter placed down his glass and walked to his safe. He pressed in the combination. Inside were really old documents, some cash and a really large brown leather book. He took it from the safe and opened it.

Charley coughed from the dust that followed. "How old is that thing"

"Found this old timer in an old Romanian castle." He flipped open the pages and stopped when he found what he was looking for.

"It says here. Oh." He stopped, "well you pretty much have to do it twilight style."

"You mean, cut off the head and the other parts and burn the remains."

"Yup"

"Yeah I think we can do that" Charley wasn't giving up. "So what do you say? You in?" he forwarded his fist for Peter to pump as sign of agreement.

"Anything to kill the son of a bitch that ate my parents" he fist pumped him.

It's the start of another battle.


	3. Chapter 3: the guy in the black hoodie

It was already noon and Dani was still sleeping in her room after her mother deliberately told her not to. She totally forgot about her meeting with the 'D' person. Until her phone rang,

'_Rrrriiiiiinnngggg!'_

Dani groaned, she took her phone from right pocket of her blue jeans and held it near her ear,

"WHERE_ THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ A male voice screamed from the other line.

"I'm almost there" she lied. "I'll be right there in 5 minutes"

The other person from the line was about to say something but Dani quickly shut her phone. She arose from her bed and trudged downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked who was watching T.V.

Dani yawned, "The mall."

"Don't forget, dinner's at 7. Don't be late."

" .yeah." she murmured.

Dani took the keys from her bike and zoomed towards the mall.

The guy's face wasn't seen. He wore a black hoodie and seemed to emit an aura that said, 'LEAVE ME ALONE'. This was the person that Dani was supposed to meet.

"You're late" he scolded. His voice was raspy.

Dani couldn't stop yawning, like she was used to sleeping all day. "I overslept."

The hoodie guy snorted, "So how was home?"

"You sabotaged my beauty sleep for that question?"

"Just answer the question."

She shrugged her shoulders, "same as usual"

"Anyways, we've got a huge problem in our hands. They're back."

"In Clark County?" Dani's tone became more serious.

The guy nodded.

"That is a problem, especially when he's here?" she said. "So what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know Dan. You're the military genius. Figure something out." The guy says. "Just stay calm and act dumb"

"I've been doing just that. I don't think its working."

"Should we kill?" the guy asked.

Dani shook her head, "No. let's use him for bait for now. What I'm worried about is Charley."

"What about him?"

"He knows D. I fear that he may be involved."

"Okay. I'll prepare the stuff just in case. You make sure that no one knows for now." D was about to leave when Dani stopped him.

"Ummm. Have you got more of those tablets? I'm almost out."

D threw a small red box the size of a matchbox to Dani. She caught it and peeked inside; there were about 50 small white tablets.

"Don't waste them. That stuff is expensive" the guy said and he disappeared with the crowd.

Dani checked her watch. The mall's environment made it difficult to tell whether what time it was.

_Quarter to 6! Crap! I have to go. _Dani wished she hadn't stayed at the mall for too long looking at some clothes that were on sale.

The moment she stepped out those doors, she was shrouded by darkness. What's worse was that her bike ran out of gas.

_'Shit. I'm screwed.'_

* * *

**A/N**

**3rd chapter already! this is also a crossover from vampire knight. would appear in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: her 2nd encounter with Jerry

Dani decided to walk all the way to the gas station dragging her bike with her.

The street that she took was not crowded like the usual. There was only one street light functioning. Suddenly she noticed there were 3 guys all wearing black caps that made it hard to see their faces. Dani knew that it was best to avoid them. She quickened her pace. But it was too late. They spotted her.

"Hey babe" dude no. 1 called out. Dani pretended that she didn't hear any of that.

The 3 guys approached her and grabbed hold of her right arm, "you should respond when your called" dude no. 2 said, his voice sounded calm but cold.

Dani managed to regain her calm even though her heart was beating rather fast.

"That's a nice bike you got there." Dude no. 3 said. Unlike the other 2, Dani was able to catch a glimpse of his face. He was ugly that was a fact and he was also eyeing for Dani's bike and not her. _'No way in hell that I'm going to let them take my bike'_

Dani knew exactly what to do-spray them with mace and kick them in the groin giving her enough time to refill her bike at the gas station that was 10 meters away from her. But as always, she was going to negotiate with them first. As if it would work,

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Look guys, I don't want any trouble. If you don't want your faces to get any uglier than it already is then I suggest you leave me alone and I'll be on my merry way. Sounds good?" her tone was composed despite the current situation.

The 3 guys chuckled, "Oh she thinks she's tough. I like that in a girl." Dude no. 2 said.

_'Alright you asked for it'_ she grabs her mace and quickly sprayed it unto dude no. 2 and the other guys that were with him. They all covered their eyes and screamed in pain, but even more so when Dani kicked their dicks.

She didn't even complained how heavy the bike was. As if she was dragging a small trike. She still however managed to refill her gas tank. But just as she was about to ride her way to safety, dude no.2 held her waist tightly.

The guy chuckled evilly, "The feisty ones are always the best." He drew his mouth unto Dani's ear. She could feel the hot breath that he gave oh and the stench. "Let's find out if you're a screamer."

"Let me go, you bastard !"Dani struggled, _'a blow in the head would be enough' _she was about to knock his head using hers. When,

"Didn't she say let go?" she heard a husky voice behind them. _'I know that voice' _she rolled her eyes.

Jerry Dandridge has come to save the day.

Dude no. 2 turned his back to face Jerry. He was held up by his collar by him.

"Now I would like you to leave the pretty lady alone." He said and smirked at Dani.

The guy yelped and said what Jerry requested. He then whimpered like a wounded dog as Jerry let him go. It goes the same to his companions who were not so lucky, got a beating from Jerry.

"Little girls shouldn't go out alone at night." He said.

Dani pouted like a little child, "I'm not a little girl." She said under gritted teeth. "And I was perfectly cable of handling myself a while ago"

"Was." He teasingly said. "Last time I checked I wasn't the one who almost got rape. You should be thankful"

Dani positioned herself on her bike and started the engine. "Well thanks anyway. Even though I clearly didn't need any of your help." The engine roared, she was about to depart.

"Why is it that you're the only girl here that isn't bewildered by my looks?" Jerry said. Surely Dani was the first girl to have ever rejected him, insulted him, thought that he was creepy, and is almost about to ditch him after he saved her ass 5 seconds ago. He wasn't going to let this girl get away and do as she pleased.

Dani chuckled, like she intended to insult him with it, "I've seen guys far more good looking and arrogant than you Jer. Trust me you're not even at their league."

Ouch.

"Ciao. Thanks for the help anyways" she smiled at him, Before zooming past Jerry so fast that it didn't take more than 10 seconds for her to disappear into the shadows.

Jerry was left all alone at the gas station.

"Interesting girl" his eyes turned pitch black. "I wonder what her blood would taste like?" the light from the gas station sparked and turned off. There was one thing and only one thing on his mind.

And that's to taste her blood and make Dani his.

His fangs bared in the darkness.


End file.
